


Searching (at) MAMA

by AdrianWilde



Series: Little Life [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Kim Hongjoong, Age Play Caregiver Kim Namjoon | RM, Age Play Caregiver Kim Seokjin | Jin, Age Play Caregiver Park Seonghwa, Age Play Little Kang Yeosang, Age Play Little Park Jimin (BTS), Age Regression/De-Aging, Non-Sexual Age Play, OT7, OT8, Other Littles mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianWilde/pseuds/AdrianWilde
Summary: Jimin finds a boy in little-space backstage at MAMA and takes him to the BTS´ dressing-room.
Series: Little Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817269
Comments: 28
Kudos: 321





	Searching (at) MAMA

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my lovely readers,  
> I hope you are all doing well and staying save!  
> I really don´t have any excuse for writing another “Ateez meets BTS”-story… I might be slightly obsessed 😊  
> Please enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: The members of BTS and Ateez are human beings and not objects. So let´s keep in mind, that we are just playing around with their names and creating fiction, that in the end is absolute nonsense.

Jimin hugged one of their back round dancers goodbye and then hurried after his bandmates.

All around him Idols were mingling to catch up with old acquaintances and from the other side of the stage he could still hear fans cheering. Jimin could not help but smile happily. MAMA had been a full success for BTS and besides that, he had really enjoyed the show. Now all he needed was a shower and the mandatory celebration dinner with his 6 best friends.

The famous Idol winked at the member of a rookie-group, who was staring at him with stars in his eyes, before ducking down under a barrier tape to take a shortcut towards their dressing room.

Jimin wondered if there would be enough time for him to drop after dinner. It would be enjoyable to let go for a few hours and just let himself be pampered - leaving the stress of the last weeks behind. Jimin decided, he would ask Jin-Hyung as soon as he reached the dressing room…

Lost in his thoughts, Jimin did nearly miss the sound of little sobs when he passed a small alcove on his way. Confused he stopped in his tracks. And there it was again – somebody was definitely crying!

Instantly his angel-mode was turned on, so the singer stepped forward to help whoever was suffering.

In the alcove sat a boy, clad in a white stage-outfit. He was hugging his knees and big tears were rolling down his cheeks.

“Hey” Jimin made his presence known softly “What is wrong?”

The other Idol yelped and scooted back frightened.

Big brown eyes peered at him from between dark blond fringes.

Jimin tried checking the other over for injuries unobtrusively, but he did not find anything. “Are you hurt?” he asked nonetheless to be sure.

The boy had thankfully stopped crying in order to stare at Jimin curiously. He shook his head shyly.

“Okaay…” Jimin was at a loss. Normally people tried to interact with the BTS-stars a little more, upon meeting them for the first time.

He tried to remember, which group the Idol belonged to – he was sure, he had seen him on the stage today. When Jimins eyes fell to the white suit again, he gasped in recognition. “You are with Ateez, aren´t you?” The BTS-member smiled encouragingly “I enjoyed your cover of BST a lot. Great stage!”

The Ateez-member did not answer, but instead he brought a hand to his face to nibble at his fingers.

Slowly Jimin became restless – What a strange situation!

He tried to think of a reason, the other was crying. Had Ateez not won a price? And even if the Idol was disappointed because of bad results, who just sat around in an alcove and refused to answer his elders?

Suddenly the strange boy leaned forward until their noses nearly touched, then the sad look on his face was swapped with a triumphant smile. “Jimin-sunbaenim!” he exclaimed as if he had figured out a big mystery “Wooyi has soooo many pictures of you.” As if to emphasis his words, he stretched his arms out as wide as he could.

If Jimin had been from any other group or less perceptive, he would probably have been offended by the untypical way his dongsaeng acted towards him.

But as soon as he heard how the Ateez-member pitched his tone in a particular sweet way and how he mumbled his words, he got suspicious. What were the chances? … Could it really be, that he just found another Little backstage at MAMA?

Carefully he sat down cross-legged and smiled as gently as possible. “Yeah, I am Jimin from BTS. Nice to meet you! Can you tell me your name?”

“Ye.. Yeos…” the other boy frowned as if he had difficulties forming the words in his mouth.

“I Sangie” he finally decided, pointing at himself.

Now Jimin was nearly convinced, that _Sangie_ was not acting like his usual age.

So the singer followed up with the killer-question “What a nice name. I am 25 years old, and you?”

Sangies mouth formed a cute little O “You are soo old. Even older than Mama. And Mama is the oldest!”

Jimin had to suppress his laughter, when Sangie lifted 4 fingers up and proudly declared his age.

Ok, so he got the regressing-part right. Now he had to figure out, how to get Sangie somewhere safe or better, back with his caretakers.

Jimins stomach twisted in worry. If the Little had regressed backstage at an award-show, he surely did not do it voluntary. He would not be able to just lead him back to his dressing room, as long as he had not figured out, who knew of his status as a Little. The consequences could be disastrous, if the wrong people found out – Jimin knew that from self-experience.

“Where is your Mama, sweetheart?” he tried to gather some information.

As soon as the word left Jimins mouth he regretted it, because Sangies face twisted in sorrow again and a sob left his pretty lips.

“I just turned around for one secons, I swear” the Little whimpered “But then Mama and Papa and Hyungies and everyone was gone!”

“Shhh, it is ok” instinctively Jimin pulled the boy in a loving hug and started drying his face with his small fingers “I will help you find them. Please stop crying.”

“Jimin-sunbaenim will help?” Sangie spoke against Jimin´s neck.

“Sure sweetheart” the older Idol moved both of them in a standing position. They were nearly the same height. “Will you follow me? We can go to my dressing room and then find your caregivers, ok?”

Sangie looked conflicted. “Papa says, I should not talk with other people, when I am not big.”

“Ahh” Jimin started moving them forward “Your Papa is very clever but in my dressing room, everybody knows that sometimes people can´t be big, so you do not have to worry.”

The Ateez-Little nodded hesitantly.

“Do you want to know a secret?” Jimin asked conspiringly, after they managed to step out in the bustle of the backstage-area again and were only meters from BTS-dressing room.

Sangie whispered back “Oh yes. I loves secrets!”

“Sometimes I am little too.”

Jimin just managed to manoeuvre the Little into their room and close the door, before the boy let out a happy squeal and slung his arms around his middle.

The loud noise made all the occupants of the dressing-room turn around surprised.

“Uh. There you are, Jimin.” Hoseok was just bottoming a fresh shirt up, scrutinizing his dongsaeng curious “We wondered where you got lost.”

Before Jimin could explain himself, Namjoon butted in “You brought a guest?”

The leader was frowning slightly. BTS usually tried to keep their dressing-room private, even from their other Idol-friends.

As soon as Sangie became aware of the other people in the room, he hid behind Jimin shyly… and not very successfully, because of Jimins height.

“Sorry Hyung” Jimin gestured to the boy, who was currently clinging to him “This is an emergency. I found this member of Ateez crying in an alcove. He seems to have regressed involuntary and lost his caregivers.”

Out of thin air, Jin martialized in front of them. The (self-declared) _world-wide-caretaker_ jut needed to take one look at Sangie to melt.

“Oh no” he stressed, his voice pitched high in concern “The poor thing.”

Taehyung and Jungkook had been wrestling for a bag of chips, before their fellow maknae-liner arrived – with Jungkook being at a clear advantage. But now they disregarded the snack in favour of crowding around the little group.

“Hey” Tae´s soft tone made Sangie look up “What´s your name, little one?”

Sangies lips moved without emitting a sound, before he hid his face against Jimins back again. That could have just been the fault of the Littles´ shyness, but to tell the truth: He would have probably also frozen up in his big headspace, coming face to face with his bias.

“He called himself Sangie” Jimin answered for the Little “But I assume, that his not his real name...”

“Kang Yeosang” came a gruff voice from their right. Yoongi was leaning back on a couch, a fuzzy blanket wrapped around him and lifted his phone up, that showed a picture of Ateez and their names.

“Ah, genius, Hyung” Jimin gently urged Yeosang to sit down next to Suga on the couch. Instantly the rapper gave his blanket up to lay it around the Littles´ shoulders.

Tae and Jungkook smirked at each other. Their Hyung could act all cool, but as soon as a Little was around, he became the biggest pushover. Little-Jimin knew exactly how to use that to his advantage of course.

“How do we find out, who his caregivers are without exposing him too his staff or bandmates?” Hoseok sounded slightly panicked.

“We could wait till he comes out of headspace?” Jungkook had claimed the chips again and was munching on them bunny-style with a thoughtful look on his face.

Namjoon shook his head “We don´t know anything about his rhythm. If we don´t want to force him out…”

“No!”

“How can you suggest that” he was interrupted by Jin´s and Jimins loud voices.

The leader lifted his hands placatingly “…I did not say, that would be my favourite option, but the alternative could be worse for him.”

“I don´t like it “Jimin pouted.

Jimin had started regressing shortly after their debut, trying to deal with the pressure. Of course it had been absolute chaos at first. There had been a long learning process on all sides. Thankfully BigHit had handled the unexpected turn of events through a lot of talking and professional therapy. As a result, Jimin was very much in control of this lifestyle nowadays. He knew, how to voluntary regress as an outlet, but he was also aware, that uncontrolled slips into Little-space were not a healthy way to deal with stress. Regressing could hurt your mind, if not handled carefully.

The strength and experience to come out of Little-space at his own timing, without any backlash had taken years of training. Years, his fellow Little probably had not been practicing.

“Show him the photo, Hyung” Taehyung urged Yoongi “There could be a chance the caregivers are his bandmates. Than he could recognize them.”

Yoongi angled his phone towards Yeosang.

Jimin looked on sceptical “He said something about a Mama _._ So probably a woman from the staff?”

“Sweety” Jin tried to catch Yeosangs downturned gaze “What is your Mamas name, can you tell us?”

Sangie registered that one of the older boys tried to show him something on his phone, but he felt too shy to look up. He bit his lip and tried not to start crying again. He wanted Mama so much. And there were so many people here. Besides the 8 boys around him, the room was bustling with people, that only threw soft gazes towards them, before going back to doing adult-stuff. Would Papa be angry with him, for acting little in front of the strangers?

He tried to hide behind the soft blanket, but knew, that it was too late for that.

The boys in front of the couch, seemed strangely familiar. A little like Jimin-sunbaenim was, because he had seen him printed on Wooyis stuff a lot.

Thinking about his brother made the Little tear up again.

That was answered with a lot of coos and gentle hands on his shoulders.

Yoongi felt his heart break, looking at the new Little. In that moment he was so happy about how stable their own precious Chimmy was in regressing.

That gave him an idea…

“Jiminie?” he nudged his dongsaeng “How about you regress? He is probably scared, but the presence of another Little could help him relax?”

Jimin new it was a good idea, but he turned his gaze towards the thin door, that separated their safe world from a mass of gossiping Idols.

He felt Hoseok´s familiar fingers combing through his hair lightly and Jin whispered understandingly “Only if you want to do it, angel.”

The term of endearment alone made Jimin remember his earlier urge to regress.

“We will be extra careful” Namjoon assured earnestly.

Taehyung wrapped his arms around his fellow 95-liner in a back hug “And it would be your chance to finally play with another Little.”

Oh, Jimin´s best friend knew him too well. The BTS-Little loved his Hyungs to the moon and back, but he often whished for somebody like himself as a friend.

“Ok” he grinned up at Tae.

“You good with that, Appa, Daddy?” he checked in with his two main caregivers – respectively Jin and Namjoon- to be sure.

The oldest Hyung pressed a kiss to his temple “Whenever you are, angel. I even brought a few toys, cause I suspected you would like to regress after the show.”

Namjoon nodded smiling as well and gestured the poor Sangie-burrito, that had started leaning into Yoongis petting, but was still refusing to look up “Always ready to fight for the Little-community and to give every human the chance, to life to their fullest despite…”

“Okay, philosopher” Hoseok patted Namjoons back “I think your baby has already left the world-saver-chat.”

And really: Jimin had closed his eyes and was taking slow breath, while Jungkook massaged his shoulders to speed up the regressing process by relaxing him.

When Jimin´s eyes opened again, there was a new sparkle in them. He fixed the members around him with a disoriented stare, before his gaze fell on Yeosang, who was peeking out from behind his blanket, sucking on three of his fingers.

A high pitched squeal left Jimins plump lips. “Sangie!” The BTS-Little was quite aware of his “big” encounters, even in a younger mind-set.

Excitedly he tugged at Jin´s sweater “Appa, appa. I made a friend. But he lost his Mama. We have to help.”

Jin made an exaggerated surprised face “Really?! Can you ask your friend, what his Mama is called, then we could help him better.”

Little Jimin had a determined look on his face, when he pulled Sangies blanket away in one go and clambered up to him on the couch.

“Gentle Chim” Namjoon admonished, simultaneously making sure, the clumsy boy arrived safely next to his friend.

“I am” Jimin declared unconvincingly and started patting Yeosangs hair like his Hyungs always did with him, when he felt bad.

Sangie took in the other Little and asked timidly “Chimmy came out to play?”

“Yeah! Play!” Jimin had instantly forgotten about his mission to find out about Yeosangs caregivers.

“Appa, can I show Sangie the animals?” he nearly fell of the couch with how fast he turned around on the couch, but Jungkook jumped forward to keep his Hyung from falling, lifting him up as high has he could.

“Plane! Plane!” Jimin clapped enthusiastically. Of course Jungkook instantly started to run through the room with his Little while making plane-like sounds.

“Jungkook” Suga massaged the bridge of his nose “That was not the idea!”

But Yeosang next to him had stopped hiding in favour of watching the Jikook spectacle. “Chimmy is a plane” he pointed at the pair.

Jk caught his gaze and sat Jimin down, who promptly fell down on his butt giggling, because he felt so dizzy. The BTS-maknae knelt down in front of Yeosang and held his arms out to the Little “You want to try too?”

Sangie squirmed in his spot at first, but that really looked like a lot of fun. And Chim trusted the nice Hyungs. Timidly he nodded.

Seconds later he found himself soaring through the air, laughing hysterically.

Jin had started laying out Jimins extensive _Schleich_ -collection on the floor. The oldest singer did not want to add up, how much it had cost to ship the exclusive toys from Germany. But Taehyung had taken one look at the unrefined assortment of plastic-garbage in Korean shops and decided that his best friend deserved only the most exclusive pieces. And Jin tried not to cross his youngest dongsaeng when it came to brand-choices… Self-preservation.

Jimin instantly started putting is toys in a neat line, but his caregiver interrupted him to coax him out of his sweat soaked top. “Let´s change first, angle” Jin manhandled his Little with practice.

Hoseok caught Jungkooks attention to advise “Get this little boy out of his blazer at least. He must feel uncomfortable.”

To prove his words, Sangie started tearing at his outfit “Stiff!”

Shortly both Littles sat cross legged on the floor staring at the animal-toys.

“You can choose, who animal you want to play” Jimin offered graciously.

“Which animal” Namjoon corrected automatically, before going back to scrolling through his phone to search for any hint, who Yeosangs caregiver could be. Unfortunately for them his headspace seemed to be a well-protected secret.

Yeosang considered his choices for a while. The plane-experience and the beautiful toys made him forget his misery for a moment. Hesitantly he reached out for a giraffe-toy, but then his eyes fell on a swan-figuring, that was carrying his fledglings. Sangie pouted, because he was not able to make a decision. “That one looks like Mingi” he pointed to the giraffe “But the bird is like Mama.”

Instantly the research team on the couch listened up.

“You can play both” Chimmy shrugged “I will be the Koya and the horn-pony. We can do a mission.”

Tae chuckled and picked a lion for himself to play a formidable enemy to the strange fellowship around Jimins “horn-pony”/unicorn.

Hoseok settled next to them with the chips to observe…. And instantly found a small hand sneaking into the bag. Jimin shoved the first handful into his own mouth and offered the second round of crumbled goods in Sangies direction. It was so much fun having a friend!

On the coach Yoongi showed Namjoon a videoclip of the Ateez-members picking animals that resembled them. He pointed to the swan Yeosang had picked, when one boy was compared to a bird. “Could he be Mama?”

Namjoon furrowed his brow “He is a boy? Seems risky.”

Their musings were interrupted by Jin´s scream.

He ripped the chips from an unsuspecting Hobi, who yelped startled. His Hyungs arms were filled with healthy snacks and water bottles.

“Are you feeding my children junk?!”

“Uhm” Hoseok had no way of getting out of that one “Technically one of them is not your child…”

“Shhh” Jin tutted and let a pack of wipes appear magically. Unceremoniously he started cleaning both boys. Yeosang was so used to someone wiping his mouth that he just continued his game. At the moment the swan was defending his fledglings viciously against Tae´s lion.

“Oh your Mama must be really strong” Taehyung let himself be defeated “What is her name?”

Yeosang let the swan do a victory-dance, while tilting his head in thought “Mama is called Mama… but my brothers call him Hyung… and Papa…mhm…. Hw… Hwa?”

Yoongi punched the air triumphantly “The oldest Ateez-member is called Park Seong-hwa. And he said his Mama is a _Hyung”_

Namjoon nodded and carried the phone over to Yeosang, showing a pic of Seonghwa.

“Sweety is that your Mama?” he inquired.

Yeosang glanced at the phone and instantly put a the hand Jin had not cleaned yet on the screen.

“Mama” he yipped excitedly “Mama is the most beautiful in the whole world, see?”

Outraged Jimin put his koala-toy down “Can´t be! Appa is the most pretty! He is world-handsomes-human.”

Jin gave his baby a big kiss as a thank you, before defusing the upcoming conflict “You see, I can be world-wide-handsome Appa and your Hwa is worldwide-prettiest-Mama.”

Namjoon tugged his phone out of Yeosangs greasy fingers. As soon as the little saw the mess, he gasped shocked. “Sorry, sorry sunbaenim” he whimpered “Sangie did not want to make a mess. Please don´t be mad.”

The rapper cooed at him “Aigo, Of course not, Sweetie.” He took a baby-wipe from Jin and firstly cleaned Yeosangs hand and then his phone “See, everything his squeaky clean again!”

Yeosang looked up at him as if he had achieved the impossible. “When Mama makes things clean, it needs hours and hours and hours” he explained.

Jungkook traced the birthmark, that was revealed on Yeosangs face from the wiping, with a gentle finger “Pretty! Then your dorm must be the cleanest in Seoul.”

Sangie blinked up tiredly at his new Hyung and leaned into the touch. Had he been in an adult mindset, he would have tried to hide his birthmark, but little Sangie fortunately did not feel ashamed for his unique beauty.

Hoseok used the opportunity to escape Jin´s wrong-food-rage “Namjoonie, let´s go get this Seonghwa then. We can visit their dressing-room saying, we just wanted to tell them we liked their cover and then try to talk to him alone.”

“Good plan” Namjoon made to leave.

“Daddy!” Jimin protested instantly and hugged his leg “Don´t leave me.”

The leader bent down to ruffle his hair “I will be back in a few minutes with Sangies Mama, Baby. We need to help him, remember. Can you be a strong boy for me?”

Jimin sighed dramatically “Ok, because of Sangie. He is my best friend! We still have to beat TaeTae´s ass.”

“Oh my god. Bad word, Jimin” Jin covered his Littles´ mouth, while Jungkook did the same to Sangies ears “Were did my angel learn that?”

Jimin blinked innocently. “Yoongi-Hyung says ass all the time, Appa.”

On the coach Yoongi went white as a sheet.

“Assassass” Yeosang tried the new word curiously.

“Aish” Jin threw his hands in the air “What will his caregiver think about us?”

xxx

Yeosangs caregiver was oblivious of the drama unfolding a few rooms away from them.

Seonghwa was currently trying to rein in his overly excited dongsaengs.

Yunho was holding their trophy over his head, while San jumped up and down, trying to snatch the subject that was just out of his reach. “I want to take a selfie with it” San complained loudly.

Jongho was chased around the dressing room by Mingi because he had stolen his sweater, stating “I thought after today, you wanted to run around topless all the time, Hyung.”

“Stop playing with the trophy” Hongjoong admonished “We don´t want it to break.”

Obediently Yunho lowered his hand, just tip over when Mingi crashed into him, arms flailing.

Seonghwas heart leapt out of his chest when both boys swept San from his feed, tumbling to the floor in a heap, accompanied by Jongho laughing hysterically.

Luckily the Dongsaeng-heap just joined in with the laughter. Obviously not hurt.

“That´s it” their leader held out his hand for the trophy, San just grabbed a hold of “Give it to me.”

“But Hyung…” San whined.

“We can take photos all together” Hongjoong tried to placate him.

At the “all together” Seonghwa looked around the dressing room for a quick head-count.

“Uh” he turned around on his heels, when he came up short 2 members “Were are Yeosang and Wooyoung?”

San sidled up to him – as they always did, after being chewed out by Hongjoong and hugged his Hyungs waist.

“They wanted to visit with their TxT-friend” San eased Seonghwas worries and then added petulantly “Who knows what is so great about this Yeonjun.”

The oldest Ateez-member had to suppress a smirk while he patted San´s head placatingly “They will be back in no time and then we all can get some food together.”

“Yeah, meat!” Jongho declared “I can´t look at those stupid apples anymore.” He held one of the healthy fruits in his hands, staring at it dangerously.

Mingi seemed to agree “Abs are nice, but dessert is so much better.”

The tall rapper was still laying on the floor, using Yunho as a matrass who was equally as happy with his position.

“Good, good” Hongjoong turned on his organisation-mood “So do you want to visit a restaurant or should we order in – it is already quite late and…”

Abruptly his word-flow stopped.

Seonghwa who was occupied with straightening Sans shirt, looked up curiously. From his point of view, he could see Hongjoong staring wide eyed at the door to their dressing room. Yunho and Mingi had frozen up, their mouth hanging upon. Then there was a loud sound and the apple in Jonghos hand exploded.

“Oh god” San whispered in his arms “BTS-sunbaenim are in our dressing room.”

Seonghwa whipped around – and really: Like two gods, who had just stepped down from heaven, J-Hope and RM-sunbaenim stood before them.

Even the Ateez staff were frozen.

Then J-Hope-sunbaenim gifted them with a heart shaped smile, lightning up the shocked atmosphere “We just wanted to drop by and thank you for your cover-performance. We felt really honoured.”

Hongjoong made a panicked hand gesture towards his members. Thankfully the boys understood instantly. Seonghwa manoeuvred a trembling San next to their leader. Yunho and Mingi shot up from the floor, their faces turning red in embarrassment.

“Hana.Dul.Set” Hongjoongs voice was shaky, but they managed to bow to 90 degree in synchronization before their elders.

“Thank you so much for your kind words, Sunbaenims” the Ateez-leader brought himself to say “We are great fans of your songs. And it was our honour to perform in front of you.”

RM-sunbaenim waved his hands around as if to tell them to relax and stepped towards them. “Your rap-parts” he casually asked “The way the rhythm emphasized the lyrics was impressive. Could I ask your two rappers a question about that?”

Seonghwa felt how Mingi trembled next to him and was slightly scared that he would faint.

Meanwhile J-Hope had made his way over and started greeting and complimenting them individually. Yunho was stuttering a response to his question about the choreo, but San had gotten his bearings back and came to the dancers help, showing his usual sweet self.

Seonghwa suddenly stood alone when BTS´ leader turned away from the rapper-talk and made his way over to him with few long strides. The eldest Ateez-member hoped his internal breakdown did not show on his face.

“I love my BigHit-dongsaengs but it is a shame, that there can´t be two rookies of the year” his sunbaenim showed his dimpled smile.

Hastily Seonghwa bowed down again in thanks.

When he came up, RM stood really close to him. Before he could take a respectful step back, the rapper put a hand on his shoulder and lent in.

“Your name is Seonghwa?” he asked in an urgent tone.

Startled the younger boy nodded.

His sunbaenims eyes were studying his face, as if he searched for something, before he took a deep breath and said “Your bandmate Yeosang regressed and we found him. He told us, you are his caregiver…”

Seonghwas heart dropped and he felt as if somebody had sucked the air out of the room.

They had always been scared, that their secret would get out. What would the sunbaenims do with the information?

His worry must have shown on his face because RM whispered soothingly “It is ok. We are very familiar with Regressors. We did not want to alert the wrong people, so we decided to contact you directly.”

Seonghwa started breathing again in relief.

And then the situation really hit him. “Oh my god! Is Sangie ok? He must be so scared.”

“He cried a little” Namjoon admitted “But he was very brave and…”

The rapper interrupted himself, when San appeared at Seonghwas side. “What happened to Sangie?” he asked, having caught his Hyungs panicked question.

Seonghwa put an arm around his dongsaeng and explained to RM “Thank you for your careful approach, Sunbaenim. But everybody here is aware about Yeosangs little-side. The poor Baby, he must have dropped out of stress. Is it ok, if me and Hongjoong follow you to collect him, Sunbaenim? We are his main caregivers. Of course we don´t want to intrude in your dressing room or anything, but…”

Hoseok´s friendly laugh interrupted Seonghwas flustered rambling. The whole group was gathered around them and the Ateez members all looked very worried for Yeosang.

“Of course you can come and get him. Chim will be happy to meat Sangies caregivers.”

“Chim?” Jongho uttered confused, but the two legendary Idols were already on their way out of the room.

Before they reached the door J-Hope turned around again and said “But please don´t think, what we told you before was just a distraction tactic. You really showed an amazing stage.”

With that he followed Seonghwa, Hongjoong and Namjoon out the door.

Jongho sat down on a table heavily, a dumbstruck expression on his face “That just happened!”

Mingi pinched his own arm and Yunho gazed dreamily at the door.

Suddenly the maknae looked up and said “Wooyoung is going to kill us!”

***

Hongjoong felt the need to walk faster, but he could not disrespect the BTS-members by rushing ahead. Relieved he noted, that there weren´t as many people around as before, so it should be easy to get Sangie out of the venue safely.

“Does your Little drop like that often?” RM asked low pitched.

Hongjoong shook his head “He can´t control it but he never dropped in public before. We are working on planned droppings, but sadly there is not much progress.”

Namjoon nodded thoughtfully “Have you considered counselling? It helped Jimin a lot.”

“We were to scared about the consequences of revealing ourselves to a person that could sell the story.”

Hoseok butted in “We can give you the number of Jimins therapist. She is 100% safe.”

“Thank you, Sunbaenim” Hongjoong tried to bow while walking, then he suddenly caught on to an important fact “Wait! Jimin-ssi is a Regressor.”

Hobi just grinned and opened the door to their dressing room “Oh, see for yourself.”

In any other situation, Seonghwas breath would have been taken away as soon as he stepped into Idol-heaven – also called BTS´ dressing-room. But as things stood, he just zoomed in on Yeosang kneeling in the middle of the room. As soon as Seonghwa took in his Littles´ red rimmed eyes, no amount of world-stars could hold him back from sprinting to his side.

“Sangie! Baby!” Ateez´ oldest skipped to halt next to the little playgroup.

Yeosang looked up and instantly his beautiful face was overtaken by a joyful smile.

“Mama!” he exclaimed and discarded the game to hold both arms out to his caretaker.

Seonghwa did not loose a second to wrap the singer into a tight hug. He patted the blond locks and repeatedly kissed his cheeks.

“Mama, I missed you sooo much” Sangie whined against his collar “Everything was really scary and I was all alone.”

“We are so sorry, Prince” Seonghwa felt his throat tighten.

“But then Chimmy found me and I played plane and animals and had chips with the Hyungs” Yeosang settled on Seonghwas lap comfortably, while narrating his adventure.

“Hyungs?” his caretaker spluttered a little at the informal title and remembered, where he was.

Seonghwa looked up and found himself face to face with the vocal-line of BTS.

He felt his ears heating up in shame and instantly started bowing towards his sunbaenims, which was made a little complicated by the boy placed on his knees.

The older boys just smiled at the Ateez-member.

Seonghwa was trying to decide, if he should start with thanking BTS or apologizing to them, when his musings were interrupted by a high voice.

“Sangies Mama is really so pretty!” Jimin peered at his face in interest.

“Oh, absolutely, angel” Taehyung answered with a wink in Seonghwas direction, which made the latter blush even more.

“Thank you, Jimin-sunbaenim” the young caretaker bit his lip.

Jimin giggled. “You funny!” he exclaimed “Chim no sunbaenim.”

Seonghwas answering smile seemed pained – there was no way, he could just drop the formality regarding a member of the greatest boyband in the world.

Seonghwa was saved from his misery, when Yeosang jumped from his lap – of course kneeing him in the groin while doing so.

“Papa, Papa” the normally laid back Little was too happy to see his caregivers to curb his excitement.

Hongjoong stopped in his bowing- and thanking-ceremony to brace himself for the Yeosang-cannon-ball approaching.

“My little prince” he smiled in relieve.

Sangie wrapped himself around his second caregiver.

“Are you mad Papa?” he asked in a small voice.

Hongjoong lent back to look at Yeosangs worried face “Why should I be mad, Prince?”

“Because Sangie told all those people about himself” the Little´s voice wavered.

“Oh no, of course not” the Ateez leader assured “It could not be helped. I am just happy that you were found by these nice Sunbaenims.”

Yoongi got up from the coach and reassured “We are happy as well that everything went well in the end. We were really worried, that Seonghwa was the wrong tip, because Yeosang kept talking about his Mama. We just assumed it must be a female caregiver.”

Seonghwa stood up and dusted of his trousers. By this time his face must be the colour of a tomato. He had never felt bad about the title “Mama”, but now he could see how it might be taken as something emasculating and shameful.

“The name is a joke our fans and the members make about our roles in the group.” Seonghwa explained in a small voice “The Littles just took it into their headspace, I think.”

Instantly Yoongi clarified “Oh no no. I did not mean that there is anything wrong with being called _Mama_ , regardless of the gender! People put far too much emphasis on those gender roles as it is. The only important part is, what you and your Littles feel comfortable with.”

“Thank you, Sunbaenim” Seonghwa sent Yoongi a grateful smile.

“Wait?” Jin stopped trying to spoon a little bit of healthy yogurt into Jimins mouth to look at the Ateez-boys “Littles? As in more than one?”

Hongjoong picked up Yeosangs jacket and replied easily “Yes, Sunbaenim. We are the only members that do not occasionally drop.”

Jin was speechless.

Jungkook jumped in for his Hyung “So you are handling 6 Littles simultaneously?!”

“Oh, they nearly never drop at the same time, Sunbaenim” Hongjoong replied, not seeing what the big deal was.

Jin had given up on baiting Jimin with a healthy snack, who now used the yogurt to feed his toy-animals.

“How are you still able to release a single song a year?” BTS oldest stared at the Ateez-members in amazement “I swear, I would be better at dancing than Hobi if I did not take care of this little rascal half of the training time.”

“Oh Hyung” Taehyung came to Jimins defence “I don´t think you can blame Chimmy for that.”

“Aish, let an old man dream” Jin protested.

Yeosang had meanwhile taken to hanging of Hongjoong heavily and yawning sleepily. The small Ateez-leader was struggling to hold his Little up.

Seonghwa came to help his friend “Really, Sunbaenims. We will never able to pay you back for today…”

“Ah” Hoseok waved his words away “We are happy to be of help and it is nice to know that we are not alone out there with our situation. You better bring you Little home, before he falls asleep right here.”

“Sangie go away?” Jimin had stopped feeding his animals to look up at the caregivers with huge eyes.

Seonghwa smiled softly at him “Unfortunately we have to take him with us again.”

“Nooo” BTS´ Little wailed heartbroken “He is my friend.”

At his shout Yeosang turned around. “No cry, Chimmy” he pleaded with his new friend “We can meet to play lots and lots, right Mama?”

Seonghwa searched Namjoons gaze unsurely and BTS´ leader instantly lifted Jimin in his arms and bounced him slightly. “If Ateez is open for it, there will surely be an opportunity for a play date? I will give you my phone-number.”

Hongjoong nodded his head rapidly “Of course, Sunbaenim. And then you could meet Sangies brothers… Chimmy.”

Jimin sniffed and reached out to Yeosang for a hug. “Okie” he relented “But I will miss you.”

“Me too” Yeosang hugged him back.

“Wait!” Jimin wriggled out of Namjoons arms to run back to his animal-toys. He picked up the swan and the giraffe. “You should keep _Mama Hwa_ and _Mingi_ safe until we can play again.”

Reverently Yeosang pressed the toys to his chest “I promise!”

Seonghwa peered at the swan in his Littles´ hand that was named after him and groaned under his breath – at least it did not look angry…

xxx

“You have to be kidding me?!”

Wooyoung was whisper shouting through their Van, because Yeosang was deeply asleep, drooling on Yunhos shoulder.

“You all met BTS-members? Hyungs even met all of them? And Yeosang played with Jimin-Sunbaenim, who is a Little?”

Wooyoung looked like he was hyperventilating.

“Have I not been a lovely member and a good human?” he stressed “Why did I miss this? Why could I not be the one involuntary slipping and being picked up by Jimin-ssi?”

“Hey” Seonghwa admonished “The public slip is nothing to talk about lightly!”

Wooyoung rolled his eyes, where his Hyung could not see him and slumped onto Mingi.

“This is so unfair!”

San was smiling smugly “Happens if you leave your best friends to meet people from other bands…”

**Author's Note:**

> I would be happy to hear your thoughts about this and your wishes for future stories!


End file.
